Under Summer Skies
by rightactions
Summary: Five times Jason asks Percy if he's attractive and the one time Percy actually answers.


A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to post a quick one shot for free ship week! Sorry, if there any mistakes

or anything. I love your comments so feel free to do that.

I don't own PJO/HOO or anything related to that! Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this. :)

[I'm going to edit this for any mistakes I left tomorrow, but I wanted to post it already, which reminds me I need a beta reader!]

(1)

Sweat dripped down Jason's back running across his defined muscles and it was making it very, very hard for Percy to concentrate. This was not the first time Jason and Percy had fought side by side but it was the first time that Percy found himself obsessing over Jason's shirt- or lack thereof. The gorgon's acid had eaten right through the purple fabric as a result Jason had stripped the shirt off and continued to fight. Shirtless. Jason Grace was shirtless, his muscles were rippling, and it was all doing very bad things to Percy's attention span. By the time he could shake himself out of his reverie Jason had already finished off the gorgons. He stood tall, breathing hard over the pile of dust that had previously been a ferocious enemy. His icy blue eyes met his own sea green ones and he raised one perfect eyebrow.

"You're.… staring," his tone was casual, but there was a pause between his words as he tried to catch his breath. Fire burned throughout Percy's whole body finishing at his cheeks. His mouth felt dry and he tried to come up with a better excuse than _well you're panting, shirtless, and built like a roman statue_. Percy had always been a little skeptical when he heard the girls- especially Piper- rave on about Jason's good looks. He'd thought the boy was too clean, too perfect, and too blonde. He noticed that Jason was smirking now as he watched Percy fumble for words.

"You think I'm attractive, don't you?" his words caused Percy to choke on air. Jason's tone held a hint of flirtatiousness and it made Percy's heart do a backflip. He took a second to gather his wits to respond but he was unable to think of a better response than _shut up, Grace_. He turned around hastily and filed out of the abandoned building the gorgon had trapped them in. It took all his willpower not to turn around to see the cocky smile that would match the laugh Percy heard behind him.

(2)

Percy glanced at Jason from across from his table in the dining pavilion. Okay, maybe glanced wasn't the correct word. In fact, unabashedly staring was more appropriate. It wasn't his fault. Jason had just come back from the volleyball courts and his hair was perfectly disheveled. His blue eyes were brighter than usual and the smile on his face looked permanently glued there. Somehow, Jason had found a way to make the Zeus table the hot spot of social interaction. Everybody in the Aphrodite table was leaning to one side of the table, crowding around each other to be able to talk with him. It was not a perfect set up. The distance between the tables that still existed made their conversation seem more like a shouting match. Percy could hear everything they said back and forth to each other.

"I'm guessing that's a yes on the attractive thing?" he heard Jason's words as if he'd said them right next to him. Jason's eyes were now fixed on Percy's and they were twinkling. The Aphrodite table looked confused but they had yet to make the connection between the two boys. Percy's ears burned and he looked pointedly down at his plate of Pizza.

He took a bite and grimaced when he found that it had gotten cold.

(3)

It was hard to admit that he wasn't the best swordsman in camp anymore. He hadn't been overly confident or boasted about his ability, but it was agreed by the whole camp that Percy with a sword was not something you wanted to be on the opposite end of. He was a formidable foe and while not impossible to beat, chances were you would be the one to come out bruised and panting by the end. Apparently nobody had told Jason Grace about any of this. Or maybe they had and he had simply smirked their warnings away. Jason smirked a lot nowadays, especially when it came to matters concerning Percy. It had really become a problem he had a hard time ignoring. Even now when they were in a grueling swordfight there was a trace of his cocky smile on his lips. This time Percy was completely focused on the matter at hand ignoring the way his opponent bit his lower lip in concentration. A gust of wind blew across the arena and knocked Percy right off his feet. He let out a defeated sigh as Jason kneeled over him with his _Sparta _at Percy's throat. Percy's heartbeat started racing and he wasn't completely sure what the cause was.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jason's lips were far too close to his own and he could feel their breaths mingling. Percy looked up and raised an eyebrow in response, making sure that his expression gave nothing away.

"Do you find me attractive?" Jason asked. Percy closed his eyes and groaned but didn't give an answer.

(4)

The camp fire cast an eerie glow across all the campers. The flames reflected the mood of the campers and right now they were weak and dark. It always got this way around the end of summer. So many of the battles in the war against the Titans had been fought at this time and the war against the Earth itself had been around this time last year. Everyone was quiet. They were reflecting on the past Percy guessed. There was so much darkness there for the old-timers. None of the new campers would know but by now they would have heard all the stories. Of all the heroes that had fallen and those who had barely scraped by with their life between their teeth. It was a respectful silence and no one wanted to break it. Percy couldn't stand it. He got up and left towards his cabin. He could feel the eyes of all the campers follow him. They knew not to bother him. The events last year's quest were no secret and he figured they figured he deserved to be left alone. He'd almost reached his cabin when he heard footsteps behind him. He wanted to turn back and yell at whomever it was but when he did turn around he noticed his throat had gotten uncomfortably tight and his eyes were burning with unshed tears. Jason wore an expression that was a reflection of what Percy was feeling. He felt the anger that had filled him just seconds ago deflate. Jason stepped closer and let out a short breath.

"We're all safe. We survived. That's all that matters," he whispered. Percy nodded silently. He closed the space between them and crushed Jason in a hug. He felt the tension leaving Jason's shoulders and knew that they had both been in dire need of comfort. They stood like that for a long time the two boys caught in an embrace that they did not know the meaning of. When Percy started to loosen his grip, he felt better than he had the whole day. Jason smiled softly.

"Would now be a bad time to ask if you find me attractive?" He said in a clear tone. Percy wondered if that question would have come across as impertinent or even arrogant coming from anybody but Jason. He figured it would, considering the moment they had just shared. But Percy simply shrugged and headed into the cabin feeling slightly lightheaded from the prolonged contact with Jason.

(5)

Jason was awful at canoeing. It made Percy feel better that this blonde superman really did have weaknesses. And although it left a warm feeling to see Jason stuck in the middle of the lake spiraling around in circles, he decided to help the poor boy before he managed to injure himself. After sending some helpful currents Jason's way Percy waited for him at the dock. He offered Jason a hand and when they touched a spark flew in the air- literally.

"You've always had thing for blondes, huh, Jackson?" It was Clarisse's voice. She had been watching the interaction with mild disgust from a few feet away. She scowled at both of them, probably angry at them for having ruined her appetite so close to dinner. Jason's cheeked flooded a rosy pink, and Percy left quickly before Jason could voice the unanswered question that danced across his sky blue eyes.

(6)

The summer was almost over and Percy wasn't exactly glad. It had been the first year since he had come to Camp Half-Blood in sixth grade that he had some feeling of peace. There had been that incident with the gorgon (hopefully the last incident with the gorgon) in the beginning of summer but other than that the summer had been rather uneventful. He dug his toes in the sand silently praying to his dad to keep his life like it was right now. He smiled softly and got up lightly dusting himself as he decided that there was one last thing he needed to do before going back to the real world.

Jason's bags were almost full when Percy walked into his cabin. He would be lying if he said that the sight of him didn't automatically send his heart into overdrive with his stomach uncomfortably lurching back and forth. Jason smiled up at him and zipped the last remaining bag. He didn't have much to take. He only had one bag of camp clothes and another of civilian clothes. The latter was just for emergencies considering he only went back and forth between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Jason leaned back into his bed and looked a Percy expectantly. Percy simply stood there with one eyebrow cocked up like he was waiting for something. Jason stayed quiet but got up and walked towards him.

"What do you want?" he mumbled. He was confused and it didn't help that Percy was just standing there smirking at him. Percy narrowed his eyes and lurched forward connecting their lips. It was tender and just the right amount of dirty. Percy's tongue traced Jason's lower lip gently. They were making up for all the sexual tension they had suffered through this summer. When Percy pulled away they were both breathing hard but Jason's expression was of absolute shock.

"That's a yes, Grace." Percy whispered just before he reclaimed Jason's lips answering the question that Jason hadn't even had the time to ask.

A/N: whew, what did you think of that? I wanted to a little frickle frackling fic so look out

for that next. Again sorry if there were any mistakes or anything. but yoooo thanks for reading

oh and sorry about the name i couldn't think of anything else


End file.
